Second Chances In The Form Of A Frosty
by Sanity's-overrated
Summary: The one where Dean doubts plans and karma comes back around, Sam learns you can't account for everything with small children, and Lucifer has ironic sense in music.


Title: Second Chances In the Form Of A Frosty

Series: Part One of Kid Lucifer

Pairing: None

Rating: PG

Summary: The one where Dean doubts plans and karma comes back around, Sam learns you can't account for everything with small children, and Lucifer has ironic sense in music.

A/N: This is a gift for the Sam to my Lucifer. They asked for a kidified Lucifer and I hope this is what they had in mind. There will be more moments, this is just one glimpse into the lives of the Winchesters dealing with a kid!Lucifer

* * *

"Dean, grow up, he's not going to do anything to your stupid car," Sam says frustrated that Dean would even bring up the Impala at this moment.

The way Dean reacts, you'd think somebody had just slapped him across the face after telling him that pie was the Devil's creation.

"Like Hell he ain't," Dean shoots back frowning. "I mean Jesus Sammy, you expect me to just trust the guy who wanted to jumpstart the apocalypse, the guy who tortured you in Hell, all because some higher force snapped him back to Sesame Street days?"

Sam pulls the mother of all bitch faces as he straightens up to full height, shoulders a rigid line as he looks at Dean, "I told you not to bring that up," he hisses, eyes flickering over to the boy in question who's off in another world listening to the iPod Sam set him up with; the one that Sam always gives him when Dean and he are going to have a grown up talk.

Dean sighs pinching the bridge of his nose, "well it's the truth Sam, what would you rather I gloss over it and lie?"

"I'd rather you didn't mention it at all Dean," Sam narrows his eyes. "Look, whatever brought him back like this, God or some other divine being with a wicked sense of humor, wiped his memories of that life for a reason. It could ruin him if you bombard him with those memories."

Dean looks ready to jump in and say something but stops when Sam shakes his head raising a hand.

"He's not the same person he once was Dean, what happened is in the past, he's not the Devil or any of those things, he's a 5 year old boy in need of a family, and we're all he's got right now," Sam finishes.

"Are we gonna go to Wendy's now," a small voice cuts in, and all the seriousness and melts from Sam's face as he turns to look at Lucifer moving across the room to kneel beside the little boy.

"Yea, we're going," he nods smiling softly as he puts a hand on the little boy's knee, "Hey Luke, what're you listening to," he asks softly.

Headphones hanging around his neck, Lucifer smiles as he turns the iPod around so that Sam can read the screen:

_Blackbird – The Beatles_

Lucifer is grinning proudly as he shows the song to Sam, "do you like it?"

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night…_

Sam swallows forcing a smile on his face when he sees the song. It's not a bad song by any means, but some part of him can't help but shake the thought that maybe Lucifer knows. That deep down there's a part of him with fragments of memories of what he's done.

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

It doesn't happen often; occasionally there'll be moments like this. He'll choose song that hits just a bit too close to the mark, or he says something that sounds so much like the old him, but then it's gone. It's just a flicker of the past, and then he's back to being that 5 year old boy; completely oblivious to his horrid past.

_All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to arise…_

"That's a beautiful song Luke," he says after a moment.

Holding the iPod Lucifer smiles proudly, "can we go to Wendy's now," he asks again, tone slightly whinier as he pleads looking between the two Winchesters.

"Yea Dean, are we going to Wendy's," Sam asks tilting his head to look at his brother.

Sighing, Dean nods, "yea, yea, we're going to Wendy's."

Lucifer practically shoots off the bed wrapping his arms around Dean's legs. Dean doesn't have the heart to shake him off, when he's like this Dean has a hard time thinking of him as the Devil who once possessed Sam. In these moments he's just an innocent 5 year old boy, and ever instinct in Dean's mind is telling him to protect him, to give the boy the childhood he never had.

Sam doesn't say a word; if he can see the struggle on Dean's face, he's not going to bring it up now. Standing up he grabs his wallet sparing Dean having to think what to do by taking one of Lucifer's small hands in his own as he leads the boy to the door.

"Come on Luke, let's go get you strapped in," he says throwing Dean a thankful look over his shoulder.

Taking a deep breath, Dean grabs his keys off the coffee table before sending a look heavenward, "I hope you know what you're doing," he mumbles before heading out the door.

Sam was partly right about Lucifer not doing anything to the Impala. He doesn't do anything…on purpose. Still, whether it was an accident, which Lucifer proclaims it was, nearly close to tears seeing Dean about to blow a gasket, or done on purpose, Sam's left cleaning the mess of Frosty dripping off the back of the passenger's seat while Dean tries to convince Lucifer that he's not really mad at him.

By the time Sam's got the seat sticky free, Lucifer is no longer sniffling but laughing as Dean proceeds to tell him about the time that "Sammy here had proclaimed tops for babies then proceeded to spill soda down the front of his shirt and pants when Dad hit a bump while driving."

Sam just rolls his eyes and starts to tell Lucifer about the time "Dean decided to impress some chick with the Impala and ended up peeling out of the parking lot and going zero to sixty down the street only to see the same chick pass him by from where he was on the side of the road getting a ticket for speeding."

Sam's not quite sure who's responsible for bringing the Devil back a child, but it's moments like these that make him think that this isn't just for Lucifer. That this second childhood, this shot at a slightly normal family life is as much for him and Dean.


End file.
